The Rival
by AngelKNguyen
Summary: A powerful force has come upon all of Readington. In the form of a new transfer student. *Incomplete* R/R please!


Hey. I present to you my story. This is the first one I wrote so it might not be as good as the others but if you have any comments, you can E-mail me at angelknguyen@hotmail.com.   
  
Disclaimer:  
Except for the ones that I made up, Cardcaptor characters do not belong to me.  
  
  
The Rival: Chapter 1  
  
By: Angel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning everybody," Sakura said as she walked in the 4th grade class of Tomoeda Elementary School.  
  
"Nice day out, huh," Madison replyed.  
  
"Yeah............... Hey Li, Eli, why are you guys so quite?"  
  
(silence)  
  
"Um, hello?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," they both replyed.  
  
"So what was on your minds that made you ignore us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was just thinking that it has been awfully quite around here," Eli resonded."Nothing strange. It's kind of unusal."  
  
"I agree with him, " Li added. "It's never this quite."   
  
"And anyway, if nothing intersting happens, Madison will have nothing to video tape," Eli said looking at Madison smiling. Madison blushed then turned away.  
  
"But I like having a normal life," Sakura said in a worried tone,"not needing to worry about any lose cards or evil wizards."   
  
"You'll be surprised!" said a voice in Sakura's, Li's, and Eli's head.  
  
They all looked up and stared at each other, then said,"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Madison asked.  
  
"Good morning class!" Ms. Mackenzie said as she slid open the door and walked to her desk."It seems like we have a new transfer student today. Come on in."  
  
The door slid open again and a Chinese boy came in.  
  
Ms. Mackenzie"His name is Zack Kino and he came from Hong Kong. I hope you will all get along with him well. Why don't you introduce yourself."  
  
"Hi, I'm Zack Kino. It's nice to meet everyone."  
  
"HELLO!" the class yelled back.  
  
"That's the voice I heard!" Li told Sakura.  
  
"Me too," Eli added.  
  
Sakura said the same thing.  
  
Zack smiled. Then suddenly stared at Sakura, Li, and Eli.  
  
They all gasped. They had all felt a strong yet strange and different magic. It wasn't the magic of clow or anything. It was something they had never felt before and it was coming from Zack.  
  
"What's wrong?" Madison asked.  
  
But everyone was silent except for the teacher who was trying to figure out where to seat Zack and she picked a seat near Madison.  
  
"Hello," Zack said as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Hi," Madison and some other students replyed, but Sakura, Li, and Eli were silent.  
  
"Would anyone bother to talk to me?"Melin, who was sitting behind Li, suddenly cut in.  
  
"Melin?" everyone shouted.  
  
Melin turned away with an additude.  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
"Apology excepted............. Now you guys are acted really weird, maybe we should talk about this at lunch."  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
When the bell rang, Sakura, Li, Eli, Masison, and Melin rushed to the grass area to discuss and eat.  
  
"Strange, I can't think of anyone with that kind of power," Sakura explained, "it's not clow magic or anything I have ever felt before. This is different! Maybe it's......"  
  
"Witches and worelocks!" Melin cut in, "or maybe ghost or....."  
  
"MELIN?" Li question.  
  
"Wait Li," Eli cut in, "Melin might have a point, cause if it isn't anything we have all not felt before, it could be anything."  
  
"Eli's right," Sakura jumped in, "we can't blame Melin for thinking it could be something else. Even if she doesn't have magical powers. Go easy on her Li!"  
  
Li frowned and turned away.  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Eli asked.  
  
"I felt as if someone were watching us."  
  
Sakura was right, someone was watching them. Someone with power.  
  
"It seems like THEY have the powers I sensed," ZACK said with an evil grin, " and it seems like they sensed my powers. I'll have to be more careful."  
  
"A new power?" Kero asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes," Sakura answered, "and it seemed to come from the new transfer student.  
  
"What is his named?" Kero asked.  
  
"Zack Kino."  
  
"Hmmmmmmm...The name seems familiar, but I can't quite recall."  
  
(RING)  
  
"I'll be write back, kay." Sakura went downstairs to answer the door. "Coming!" Sakura opened the door. "Oh, Julian, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I'm here to drop of Tory's notebook," Julian answered.  
  
"Thanks, Julian."   
  
Then suddenly, Julian changed into Yue. Sakura looked up. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaa.....Whoa, howmany times have I told you, you have got to warn me before you transform like tha..!"  
  
"May I come in?  
  
"Sure," Sakura answered.  
  
I understand you felt a stange magic from a boy named Zack Kino?" Yue said as he walked into Sakura's house.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't quite remember where I heard that name before."  
  
"Niether can Kero. But he invited Li, Eli, Madison, Melin, and I over for dinner today, maybe I can go and find out a few things."  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now, but more is on its way. And remember, any comments can be sent to angelknguyen@hotmail.com.  
  
See Ya! 


End file.
